


Home Alone

by Char73



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char73/pseuds/Char73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's left home alone for the first time since the incident with Ms Blake. Things don't go exactly to plan for the banshee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All by myself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Thank Jeff Davis for creation.  
> Thanks for trying out my first stydia fic, sorry it's not my best work ever.

Lydia was home alone.  
It was the first time since the incident with Ms. Blake that her mother had gone on more than a trip to the spa, and her dad lived two towns over, she couldn't make it there and back before school tomorrow.  
She waved as her mother backed out of the driveway, a smile plastered across her face until the car had rounded the corner. Slumping back against the she released the breath she had been holding, before turning to face the large house.  
Stepping back into the house she felt the cold emptiness surround her, pressing in. She ignored it, walking into the kitchen, her Mary Jane's clicking along the white tiles, hoping to find some type of comfort food to settle down with. Or Booze.   
Opening the fridge she stared at nothing, the cupboards were empty too, she sighed and went to sit in the living room, flicking through channels on the TV until she found some mindless show to watch.   
The pressure pressed in as the sun began to set and the room filled with shadows. Lydia knew she was alone, but she couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't last, that Ms Blake would show up again.  
She knew of course, that Jennifer was dead, her body buried somewhere near the nematon. But she felt the darkness, as she had that night, with a wire wrapped around her neck.   
Her breathing became erratic as she traced the thin purple line, remembering the fear that had coursed through her, what it had done to her. Discovering what she had become.  
Not bothering to grab her keys Lydia bolted out the door, leaving the large, dark house behind her as she ran anywhere but towards the darkness.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
"Stiles I'm heading to the store, do you boys need anything?" Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway to his sons room, waiting for the three teenage boys to decide what they wanted.  
"Yeah, uh can you get some Reese's? Please?"  
"Aww, some Twinkies!"  
"Dude shut up!"  
The Sheriff looked between the arguing teens, "Right I'm going, behave!" He said as he left them still arguing on his son's bedroom floor.  
"Boys." He sighed as he locked the door behind him. The risk of unwanted visitors was now high on his list after finding out about this would full of thing like werewolves and kanimas.  
Heading quickly to his cruiser he put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway after casting one last look over the surrounding area.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
Lydia had no idea where she was. She had slowed to a jog, spending as much time under streetlights as possible. She couldn't control her breathing, it was erratic, and her hands hovered over her shoulders, as if to prevent anything from touching her neck.  
She was trying to concentrate on controlling her breathing when it happened.  
She didn't hear the engine or see the lights, the brakes were silent to her ears. The Sheriff's shouting however, broke through her haze. She stared at him, unaware of what she was seeing.  
"Lydia? Lydia!" The Sheriff grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly.  
"Sheriff?" Lydia blinked into focus, staring at Stiles' dad as he still held her shoulders.  
"Are you intoxicated?" He asked, already thinking of the breathalyser in his glove compartment.  
Lydia shook her head, gasping at the wave of dizziness that washed over her, she swayed to the left.  
The Sheriff looked at her sceptically, "Right, well, I think you'd better come with me, before you get yourself hurt." He directed her into the back of the cruiser, making sure she was buckled in before continuing home, fully intent on checking her breath when she was inside.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
"Dude get off! You're heavy!" Scott groaned as Isaac sat on his stomach, gaining control of the game controller. Stiles shook his head as he tried to blow of Isaacs head with his own controller. "Hey, Stiles, your dad's been gone a while. When'd you think he'll be back?" Stiles took a deep breath, determined not to panic, he was only at the store. He shrugged and continued his attempts at trying to take out Isaac whilst Scott wiggled beneath Isaac, trying to get free.  
They heard the door open and close. Stiles paid no attention to the noise. Scott and Isaac however paused, looking towards the closed bedroom door. Isaac hit 'Pause'.  
"Dude what're you doing, I was about to-" Stiles trailed off as he saw the two wolves, bodies tense, heads cocked to the side, listening.  
Stiles put down the controller, "What is it?" He spoke softly, unconsciously lowering his voice at the thought of danger.  
"Your dad's back-" Scott started.  
"Yeah I heard, what's your point?"  
Scott turned to face him, "He's not alone Stiles."  
Stiles turned to face the door, listening.  
He heard his father's voice, and what sounded like "Is he struggling?" Isaac whispered.  
Stile got up, panicked, and grabbed his bat.   
"Stiles what are you doing?!" Scott's voice was harsh in the silent room.   
"We've gotta check it out man, he could be in trouble!" Isaac stood up.  
Stiles turned to face Scott, "I'm not going to lose him again Scott."  
Scott's eyes bored into Stiles, looking into his friends eyes "Fine." They all edged towards the door, Stiles up front with his bat.  
"Wait, why am I at the front, you guys are werewolves!"  
"He's your dad."  
"You have teeth! And claws!"  
"It way your idea!"  
"Guys!" Scott silenced them, listen. The two teenagers shut up long enough to hear the struggle from downstairs. A body hitting a wall, then the floor, footsteps, a chair scraping back, heavy footsteps into the kitchen.  
"Shit."  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
Sheriff Stilinski edged Lydia through the front door, carefully locking it behind him. He heard her fall over, "Aww crap" he went over, trying to lift her, his arm propping her up against his side, "c'mon Lydia, stay with me" he moved towards the living room, not bothering to turn on the lights.  
Lydia seemed to be getting the hang of walking by herself for a second, but as soon as he began to leave her walk on her own she careened into the doorway and promptly fell on her bum. "Aww, Lydia, c'mon, upsie daisy." He pulled her back up, before pulling her into the dining room and pushing her down into the chair. He moved towards the kitchen, looking for the breathalyser he kept in the house, just in case.  
Finding it, he took it back into the dining room, "Right Lydia, I'm going to need you to just breathe into this for me please" he spoke softly, holding the breathalyser up to her mouth, she didn't respond, just concentrated on breathing slowly, staring at the floor.  
"DAD!"  
When he turned around he did not expect to see his son holding a bat ready to swing at his head.  
"Holy crap!" He staggered backwards, "Stiles!" he yelled, before glimpsing the two wolves behind him, wolfed up. "I'll never be used to this" he sighed, rubbing his face.  
Looking back towards the sheepish boys he looked tired, "What're you boys doing?"   
Stiles lowered his bad, looking at his father, "We thought we heard a struggle so we came to-" His gaze drifted just behind his father's shoulder "Lydia?"  
He was shocked, turning to his dad he looked for answers.  
The Sheriff turned to look at Lydia, before motioning the boys out of the room, following them into the hall, Stiles glancing back at the small girl every other second.  
"Dad, what's going on?" He spoke softly when they reached the hall, the three boys waiting for the Sheriff to explain.  
"I found her in the road, almost ran her over too, she didn't even see me coming." He spoke softly, "She seemed intoxicated, not responding, not entirely conscious, so I tried to get the breathalyser out, but she was freezing, and she's your friend, so I brought her here."  
Stiles stared at his dad, before looking back into the room at the still unmoving Lydia. "Wait, you tried to use a breathalyser on her?" Scott spoke quietly, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"   
"Not when she's underage Scott!" His father's voice began to rise, his law enforcing habits rising up.  
It was then that Isaac spoke up from the doorway, "Guys, she's not drunk."  
"What?" They turned to look at him, he stared back, unwavering.  
"We would've smelt it Scott," Isaac moved closer to the group of them "But what can you smell instead?" He stared at Scott.  
Scott raised his head, leaning towards the room where she was sat " Panic" He whispered, turning back to face them, "She's having a panic attack."  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
Dark  
Alone  
Cold  
Breathe  
Alone  
Cold Dark  
Breathe.  
Lydia felt nothing, she was numb, her vision blurred, white noise ringing through her ears, and she couldn't breathe!  
Tears streamed endlessly down her face, her hands still trembling above her shoulders.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
Stiles ran into the room, landing before Lydia, his dad not far behind.  
"Lydia, Lydia, look at me, look at me! Breathe Lydia!" Stiles reached to grab her wrists, trying to calm her down.  
She flinched away from him, hands flailing around her neck.  
Stiles spotted the thin purple line, he turned to face his dad, and the others who had crept into the room after him, Scott had his phone in his hands presumably texting Allison, whilst Isaac stared, thinly veiled fear behind his eyes.  
"It's Ms Blake, she's scared, Scott help me!" He yelled.  
"How?"  
"I- I don't know, I don't know what to do!" Stiles clutched at his hair.  
"Hold her Stiles, she needs to calm down, hold her!" His father spoke quickly moving towards them, unsure of what he could do to help, trying to remember what Claudia used to tell him whenever Stiles had one of his panic attacks. Just hold him, he needs to know we're here. Hold him.  
Stiles moved to enclose Lydia in his arms, she flinched away again. He looked back at the others, they stared, unknowing.  
Stiles thought back to his own panic attacks, rushing through each experience before remembering his last. The locker room with Lydia.  
Holding your breath can stop a panic attack.  
Stiles looked back at the shaking girl, taking a deep breath "Forgive me for this" he whispered, before leaning up and placing his lips over hers, grabbing her wrists and pulling them to her sides. She struggled, her eyes snapping open, but eventually her mouth opened and she released the breath she had been holding.  
Stiles pulled away, staring at her. Her eyes had closed, her head bent forwards, rocking slightly. He looked back at Scott, worried it hadn't worked. The Alpha nodded, it had worked, but then, what was wrong?  
He cleared his throat, "Lydia?" He looked at her, she jumped, as if she hadn't realised she wasn't alone.  
His hands moved away from her wrists, sliding to cup her hands in his larger ones.  
"Stiles?" She whispered, so quietly he almost missed it. She didn't open her eyes.  
"Yeah, Lydia , I'm here." He shuffled closer, "Scott and Isaac are here too. And my dad." He trailed off, she looked up, her eyes red and puffy, tear tracks down her cheeks.   
"Are you ok?" He whispered.  
"No."  
Her answer was so simple, but it caused his physical pain to hear it.   
Looking back at the two wolves he saw them lower their eyes.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
She shook her head.  
"What do you want to do Lydia?" The Sheriff spoke up, stepping out of the corner, walking towards them.  
"I don't know", Her voice trembled as her hands gripped her skirt.  
They all looked at each other, unsure of what to do.  
"Well, uh, Allison's on her way" Scott spoke up, "She could maybe take you hom-"  
"No!" Lydia jumped up, shaking as she looked between them. Tears began to slide down her face, "P-please don't make me go back there."  
The Sheriff stepped closer, "Lydia, what's wrong with your home?"  
Lydia looked up at him, " It's dark" she whispered, "and quiet. I can't protect myself."   
"Lydia, where's your mom?" Isaac spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever, he stared at her, empathetic.  
"Gone." She spoke softly, "Girls' weekend in Paris or something." Her lips trembled.  
Stiles moved forwards, taking her shoulders in his, she flinched.  
"Lydia, is this about the Darach?" She shook at the word, "You know she's dead right?"  
"They thought that the first time Stiles, the nematon brought her back," she looked at him, her eyes unwavering for the first time all night, "she can do it again."  
They stared at her, no one moved.  
"Sorry."   
Stiles jumped, "It's not your fault. In fact, it's kinda understandable, your fear. I mean, she marked you, and, uh-"  
"Stiles?"  
He stopped talking to look at her, "Yeah?"  
"It's ok." She looked back down, "I should go."   
As she moved to the door she found her route blocked by two large teenage boys, and a hand grabbing her shoulder. She looked up at the nervous smiles of Scott and Isaac as Stiles spoke, "You're staying here Lydia, until your mom comes home." She turned to look at the Sheriff who gave her a firm nod before leaving the room to prepare the sofa bed.  
Turning to face the clumsy boy she smiled a watery smile "Thanks Stilinski" she whispered as he swung his arm around her shoulders as he led her upstairs with Scott and Isaac in tow.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
Lydia sat on Stiles' bed, Scott was beside her holding her hand. Isaac had gone outside to wait for Allison whilst Stiles was out talking to his dad.  
"You ok?" Scott's question caught her off guard, it had been so quiet, she welcomed the noise. She turned to look at him, "I guess" she whispered, smiling slightly.  
"Y'know, everything's gonna be ok, right?" He spoke with conviction, "We're all going to be ok, I promise." He squeezed her hand.  
"Thanks Scott." she leant in and hugged him, thankful to have a friend with her.  
Stiles walked in then, some clothes clutched in his hand as he closed the door behind him. He smiled when he saw them. "I uh, I thought you might want a change of clothes", he held them out to her waiting until she took them.  
"Why?"  
The boys both raised their eyebrows at her.  
"What?"  
"Lydia, have you seen what you're wearing?" Stiles asked, gesturing at the rest of her body. She looked down ,"In January" Scott added.  
A white tank top and running shorts, no shoes or socks. Or bra.  
Lydia stood up swiftly, grabbing the proffered clothes as he quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
When Lydia exited the bathroom, decked out in some of Stiles' clothes, everyone was waiting for her. Allison had arrived and immediately engulfed her in a warm hug, it felt good and Lydia sank into the embrace, resting her head on her friends shoulder and releasing a sob.  
"Shhhh, shhhh Lydia, it's ok, it's ok, shhhhhhh" Allison whispered into her hair, rubbing soothing circles across her back. "It's ok."  
The boys watched on, unsure of what to do.  
When the girls finally pulled away, sniffing and smiling at each other it was gone 9pm. They all settled in spots across Stiles' floor, talking in hushed tones until they heard the Sheriff heading to bed.  
"So, who's staying the night?" Stiles asked, looking around the group as everyone raised their hands.  
"Right, well, we can fit two people in my bed, maybe 3 at a squeeze, and we have the sofa bed..." Stiles was thinking "but we can't fit three guys in one bed."  
The others all stared at each other, Scott and Isaac staring at each other, unmoving, until they both made a sudden dash for the bed, pushing and pulling the other out of the way in order to make their claim. Scott won out, landing on the bed and giving Isaac a swift kick towards the door, laughing as Isaac slumped to the floor, acting like a moody five year old.   
"Well, it's up to you girls where you want to go, so, who's up for sharing with me and Stiles?" Scott sent the pair a wink, sprawling backwards on the bed.  
"Well maybe both the ladies want to spend the night with me?" Isaac spoke up, sticking his tongue out at Scott.  
"Well maybe they don't!" Scott stuck his tongue back out at his beta.  
"I kinda do, " Allison raised her hand, looking between the two.  
Everyone just stared at her until Isaac stood up grinning at Scott and offering his arm to the hunter, the pair going down to settle in for the night.  
Lydia turned to look at Scott and Stiles, who were looking straight back at her.  
"Guess you're stuck with us then Lydia, which side of the bed do you prefer?"  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
"Guys this isn't going to work."  
"Why not?" The two boys turned to look at Lydia.  
"Because you guys are so unwilling to touch each other I'm falling off the bed!" Lydia said as she clutched the edge of the mattress for dear life.  
Scott and Stiles just looked at each other, then the space between them, a good deal of space between them.  
"Oof!" Lydia gasped out as she landed between the pair, "Was that really neccessary?"   
"Yes." They replied in unison, laughing at her. She huffed, staring at the ceiling, "fine." She turned over, pulling her feet up to rest on someone's leg.  
"Jeez, Lydia! you're freezing!" Stiles stuttered, shifting as her cold feet pressed into his shin.  
Lydia yawned "Then warm me up dumbass." She spoke, eyes shut, breathing slow.  
Stiles stopped, looking over her at Scott who was grinning at him and gesturing for him to do it, Stiles shook his head remembering the amount of times in the past he had been ignored or brushed off by Lydia Martin.  
'Dude do it! She wants you to' Scott mouthed to him, gesturing wildly before "I need to poop, be right back."  
Lydia snorted from her position, "Pleasant Scott."  
It was silent.  
Stiles was staring at Lydia and his hands, unsure of what to do, having a minor panic inside his head.  
"Are you going to put your arms around me or not Stilinski?" Lydia whispered, eyes still closed waiting for sleep.  
Stiles jumped, not realising how close he'd gotten to her, "Uh, er, yeah, yeah of course," he whispered as he hesitantly rolled over and placed his hand on her waist softly.  
"I'm not a china doll Stiles." Lydia opened her eyes, reaching to grab his hand and to pull it more securely around her, snuggling into his chest as she did so. "See? Much better" she mumbled, closing her eyes once more.  
Stiles took a second to get used to the feeling, before relaxing and settling his chin on her head, "Yeah, better." He whispered, closing his eyes as he too tried to get some sleep.  
Neither heard Scott return to the bed that night.  
..................................................................................................................................................................


	2. Let's have a sleepover

Sunlight woke stiles the next morning. That and a numb arm. Opening his eyes he realised why he could no longer feel his arm it was because Lydia was using it as a pillow. Stiles grimaced, trying to slide his arm without waking her, he'd just managed to get his arm out and she hadn't stirred. He released a sigh, turning onto his back without realising how close he was to the side of the bed.  
CRASH  
Lydia's eyes flew open as she sat up, looking around, one hand held in front of her throat, until she saw Stiles sprawled across the floor and she relaxed, laughing at him.  
Stiles groaned, leaning up on his elbows and rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. He looked up at her "shutup" he mumbled.  
"Aww Stiles don't pout, you look weird." Lydia continued to laugh. Then suddenly she was getting out of the bed to crouch before him, stroking his hair away from his face.  
"Aww poor baby" She whispered, she leant forward, pressing a kiss to the top of his head "All better", she winked at him, before getting up and sauntering out the room.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
When Stiles finally stumbled downstairs, everyone was sat at the table talking loudly about school that day, everyone but Lydia who sat at the window, watching them all with a small smile. He walked over to sit beside her, greeting the others as he passed.  
"Morning" He smiled as he sat beside her, she turned to face him and grinned,  
"Morning Stilinski" her shoulder nudged into his.  
They sat smiling at each other for what seemed like seconds before they were interupted by a loud obnoxious cough.  
Turning to face the table they saw everyone staring back at them, Allison was hiding a small smirk behind her mug of coffee whilst the others just stared.  
"May we help you.." Stiles trailed off, unsure of what was happening.  
Lydia giggled, "They're not used to seeing you get so close to a girl stiles" she smirked, looking pointedly at his hand on her thigh. He looked down, " Oh, sh- sorry, sorry!" he lifted his hand like he'd touched fire, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"  
They were all laughing by this point, Allison was snorting into her coffee, Scott and Isaac were laughing so hard they were hunched over the table whilst his dad just shook his head. Stiles hunched over, embarrassed, so he didn't see Lydia's hand until it was lifting his chin and she was kissing his cheek. She leant back, smiling "It's ok Stiles" she grinned, before getting up with Allison so they could get home and change before school.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
The morning passed slowly for Stiles, he continued to look at the clock waiting for lunch.  
When it finally came around he rushed to the cafeteria, looking around for a head of strawberry blonde hair. He found it, sat in the corner, with Scott and Allison. Walking over he sat down and turned to her, "Do you need me to drive you home today? So you can get your stuff?"  
She looked at him, confused "Why?"  
He smirked "Because you're staying with us, remember? Your mum's not back yet."  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
Stiles drove Lydia home after school, and then back to his place with a change of clothes.  
"Are you sure about this Stiles? I don't want to impose.." She began as he parked in his driveway.  
"Lydia, it's fine, we want you to stay" He smiled, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before getting out of the car.  
They walked in and up to his room to dump their stuff before heading to get some snacks.  
Stiles went to the fridge whilst Lydia headed for the cupboards. She didn't expect the shelves and shelves of healthy food, and turning to glance in the fridge it was the same thing. "Is your dad really into being healthy or something?" She asked, leaning past Stiles to grab some water. He turned to look at her, "No, I'm really into him being healthy," he answered, grabbing some water for himself before shutting the door and leaning against it to face her.  
She raised her eyebrow, "You want him to be healthy?" he nodded "Why?"  
He looked at the ground, "Because I can't lose him" he looked up "I almost have before, and I can't let it happen.  
Lydia stared at him. Seeing a whole new side to Stiles Stilinski. "That's just- wow." She didn't know what to say. "You gave up all unhealthy food in this house for him and you're only 17?"  
"Well, not all unhealthy food..." She looked at him, eyebrows raised. He smirked, turning to reach for the top cupboard behind him. As he did so his shirt raise, showing a toned torso, covered in freckles, Lydia's breath hitched in her throat, not expecting an attraction to Stiles Stilinski.   
When he turned back around he was holding a packet of Reese's peanut butter cups out, she laughed, remembering their experience at the Ice Rink.  
"Of course." He smiled at her, offering her a cup, she took it, watching as he bit into the delicious treat, his mouth curving as he chewed. Shaking her head Lydia bit into her own sweet, moaning as she did so, Stiles looked up, laughing, "Like it?" he smirked, she looked at him, eyes narrowed playfully, "Shutup Stilinski" she stuck out her tongue.   
"You shut up Martin" He hit her with his shoulder, lightly, but not light enough as she started to fall in her heels "Shi-"   
Stiles reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into him, arms around her waist, holding her up.  
Lydia looked up at him, her hands resting lightly on his chest, her face inches from his. If she just tiptoed slightly, and he just tilted his head like-  
"Hey kids, how was schoo-oh god, sorry."   
Lydia jumped away from him, brushing herself off. "Dad hi! We were just I was just-"  
"I fell-"  
"She fell and I-"  
"He caught me-"  
"So we were like that..."  
The Sheriff looked between them, bemused, "Right, well, I'm going to go do some paperwork, why don't you make something to eat?" The Sheriff nodded and left the room, soon they heard his footsteps on the stairs and a door closing.  
"So..." Stiles turned to face her, "What do you wanna make?"  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
They settled on a stir fry, Lydia cutting the vegetables whilst stiles was in charge of the frying.  
Lydia was cutting the courgette into circles when stiles walked over "No, try it like this," He said, leaning around her to cut it into long strips, trapping her between his arms. She gasped as his arm brushed against her, He stopped "Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Yeah" she breathed out, turning around to face him, they stood toe to toe, staring.  
"Lydia-?"  
"Shutup Stilinski." She breathed, reaching up to cup his cheek.  
"Lydia, what-"  
She kissed him. Pressing their lips together lightly, she moved her lips against his, and was about to pull away when he finally responded, bushing her against the counting and adding pressure to the kiss.  
"Guys it smells amazing in he-crap." They broke apart grinning at each other. Lydia looked over his shoulder, "it's not quite ready yet guys, give us a minute" she spoke quickly, before turning around and continuing to cut the vegetables, with Stiles resting his chin on her shoulder, and their friends staring at them from the dining room table.


End file.
